Semiconductor substrates are subjected to many different processes in order to manufacture a semiconductor die on the substrate. Modern semiconductor processing systems typically integrate a number of process chambers on a single platform to perform sequential processing steps without removing the substrate from the processing environment. For efficiency purposes, a transfer robot may be used to transfer the substrates between chambers. In some processing systems, transfer robots are used to move substrates outside of the processing environment. A substrate transfer robot blade associated with the transfer robot may be used to engage and support individual substrates during transfer.
Current substrate transfer robot blades support the substrate on non-compliant, or rigid, substrate support surfaces. However, the inventors have observed that acceleration of the robot blades in some transfers result in a force on the substrate which can cause defects in the substrate.
Accordingly, the inventors have provided an improved substrate transfer robot blade.